


A Second Chance

by Scarred_Neptinite



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Scarred_Neptinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were sent to spy on Kirito for Asuna after they break up. A loner yourself after your friend's death, you couldn't really understand why she needed to keep tabs on him. But, could you really open yourself up to someone after losing the only person that understood you in the real world and in this virtual world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert fic and I would love your comments so I can improve. I noticed there wasn't one for Kirito so I thought "Hey I'll write that!" Sorry it's so short. But I hope you enjoy it.  
> ~Nic

                  You transport to the twenty-seventh floor after following Kirito into the portal. With your stealth skill so high and the use of your invisibility cloak, you thought you wouldn’t be noticed. But, Kirito’s detection skill is higher than you thought. The moment you emerge from the portal Kirito’s sword is pointed at your throat. “So you _can_ sense me.”

                  “My detection skill is profound.” He presses the tip against your skin, making a trickle of blood run down your throat. “Why are you following me?”

                  “Kirito I—”

                  “How do you know my name? He interrupts you.

                  “Asuna sent me to follow you and help in any trouble.” You focus your sharp (e/c) eyes on his face to prove you aren’t lying. “My name is (y/n), by the way.” A small smile plays on your lips. “I don’t play nice with the other guild members, so I get sent on these loner missions.”

                  “You and me both.” Kirito sheaths his sword and starts walking. “You can come along if you want,” he looks back at you. “But you have to leave Asuna’s guild.” You quickly agreed. Asuna’s strict rules and regulations cut into what you want to do. If you’re going to be stuck here, shouldn’t you at least have a little fun while beating the game? You dissolve from the guild and accept Kirito’s invitation.

                  “So where are we going?” You run to catch up to him. “I mean, it’s a little late to fight a boss.”

                  “We’re going to my house.” You follow him through the woods to a log cabin next to a lake.

                  “I thought this was yours _and_ Asuna’s.”

                  “That’s the great thing about divorce.” You hear the bitterness in his voice. “I get the house and she gets the money.”

                  “What exactly happened between you two?” You enter the warm cottage, grateful it isn’t another tree. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

                  “A death of a child.” Kirito’s voice hitches. “Our child, Yui, she was a program in SAO. We adopted her thinking she was a lost child with no memory of what happened. But, once she remembered, the system saw her as a virus and erased her.” He sighs sadly. “Asuna couldn’t handle it and blamed me for letting her come with us on the mission. I have the equivalent of my daughter’s heart on the mantel over there.” You look over at the fireplace and see a glowing blue teardrop. “Asuna wore it in memory of our daughter. But when she realized Yui wouldn’t be in the real world, she didn’t want anything to do with her or me. So, now I have her.” You lay a hand on his shoulder.

                 “I-I don’t even know what to say.” You couldn’t imagine something so awful. Losing a child and then the woman you love blames you? How could anyone live with that? But you had to admit, this is why you were assigned to follow him. This explains the bitterness on both sides.

                 “Thank you (y/n).” Kirito gives you a small smile. “It’s been six months since the divorce now. All I can do is think about getting home now.”

                 “I understand that.” You go straight to the kitchen. “I will help out in anyway, but first I’m making dinner.” You make a rabbit roast from your hunt earlier. “Dinner is ready.” The two of you sit at his small table and eat in silence. You know all of his habits, everything he has done the past three months. You can predict his every move. You know his fighting style. He told you a very intimate loss. Yet, you couldn’t even predict what’s going on in his mind right now.

                “This is delicious (y/n)!” Kirito’s face lights up. You laugh at yourself. Of course that’s what he’s thinking about. He looks at you for a long time making you self-conscious.

               “What?”

               “I just realized the second bed is in the same room as mine.” You see a smile form on his lips. “We’re going to sleep together.”

               “Nah.” You laugh it off, but a blush forms on your face. “We’ll be in the same room, not the same bed, idiot.”

               “It’s a step.” He lamely responds.

               “Step towards what?” You cross your arms.

               “Nothing.” Kirito clears the table and stretches. “Let’s just go to bed.” You follow him into the bed room and see two beds with a night stand in between them. “You can take the one closer to the window.” You change into your pajamas and he does the same. “Have a good night (y/n).”

              “You too.” You get under the covers and immediately fall asleep.

*The Next Morning*

             You feel someone’s hand playing with your hair. You smile at the intimate feel of someone’s attention. You forget you were in Kirito’s house for a moment. You keep your eyes closed as the sleep wears off. Then it all hits you at once. You sit straight up and slam your face into something bony. You lay back down and see Kirito hovering over you. “What happened?”

             “Well, you sat straight up and then fell back down. So, I should be asking you that.” He smiles.

             “Why are you hovering over me in the first place?” You glare at him, irritated at the hot flush on your cheeks.

             “You were mumbling in your sleep. It sounded like a nightmare.” Kirito brushes a strand of hair out of your face. “Then I just started playing with your hair.”

             “Why?” You avoid his eyes and focus on the ground.

             “Because you’re beautiful.” He lifts your chin up and places a soft kiss on your lips. “And you understand me.”

             Your face turns red and you scramble out of the bed before he could kiss you again. “O-okay, you need to think clearly Kirito.”

             “(Y/N), I am thinking clearly.” He gives you space. “No one understands my need to be on my own more than you. Can’t you see that?”

             “No,” you refuse to let yourself hope for even a little bit. You’ve always been alone besides your best friend…And they had died in this damn game. You refuse to give yourself the possibility to hope that someone could like you for anything but your skills. “Kirito, I should get back to the front lines and help. We all need to get back to the real world. Or else we will die in here.” You look into his dark eyes sternly. “Don’t let the people who have died for this die in vain.”

             “You’re right.” He turns away. “Let’s go.” You follow him out of the house and you both transport to the seventy-fifth floor to help in the front lines. You feel guilty about hurting him, but if you had any second thoughts they disappeared when you saw Heathcliff’s grim face as he waves you and Kirito over.

            “We found the boss room. We need everyone we can get.” You nod and follow behind Kirito into a cave. You try to keep up, but someone pulls you off to the side.

            It’s Asuna. “Where have you been? No reports? You just dissolved from the guild! I thought you died!” You were really hoping to not see her. “(Y/N) answer me!”

            “Kirito asked me to join him.” You flash your (e/c) eyes in annoyance. “I figured it was a better option for a loner.” You brush her off just in time to see Kirito fighting Heathcliff. You couldn’t believe your eyes. From the whispers you figured out Heathcliff was really Kayaba Akihiko. Everyone was cheering for Kirito, but you could tell Heathcliff had the advantage. That’s when you realize you couldn’t move. You’re frozen, forced to watch a fight to the death! You see a final blow coming and struggle. You felt yourself moving, but only when you feel the sword plunge into you do you realize you saved Kirito’s life. Your (e/c) eyes meet his and you don’t fight the warmth filling your heart. “Find me in the real world.” You whisper. He holds you close. “And I will date you.” Your breathing slows. “Give me one last kiss as a promise.” You see the tears in his eyes as he leans in for a kiss. After the soft contact your body shatters. You are enveloped in white. All around you is white. _So this is what death is._ You think. _Poor Kirito, I gave him hope knowing I was dying._ You couldn’t believe you did that to someone else. You close your eyes. But, when you open them, it was a white room. You notice you’re in a bed and you slowly take the helmet off. You look around and realize it’s a hospital room. _I’m alive?_ You couldn’t believe it. Kirito beat Heathcliff! You struggle up and leave the room weak. You were going to ask a nurse for Kirito’s room when you see him walking in the hallway, just as weak as you. His hair is longer than it was in the game, but so was yours so it didn’t matter. “Kirito!” You weakly call out to him. He turns with a big smile on his lips.

          “(Y/N)!” Kirito hugs you and you return it warmly. “So, will you go out with me?”

          “Yes.” You bring him into a kiss. “You better think of something amazing after that game.” He laughs and the two of you stay there in each other’s arms for a long time, forgetting about the rest of the world.


End file.
